Question: Gabriela starts counting at 30, and she counts by fives. If 30 is the 1st number that Gabriela counts. what is the 9th number that she counts?
Answer: What is the first number that she counts? $30$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&30 + 5 \\ &= 35\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&30 + 5 + 5 \\ &= 30 + (2 \times 5) \\ &= 40\end{align*}$ What is the 9th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&30 + (8\times5) \\ &= 30 + 40 \\ &= 70\end{align*}$